Just The Funny Guy
by pyrotech
Summary: A Korra/Bolin oneshot. They were trying to get Amon, but events take a turn for the worse.


**AN: This is just a simple oneshot that was inspired by a random piece of fanart. This takes place during the first season during a random attack on an Amon hideout. Please read and review. I own nothing Avatar related, Nickelodeon owns that stuff. **

* * *

The battle had been long and drawn out. Korra ran down the hallway, cuts and scrapes littered her body. The group had divided and Korra never found Amon, she assumed that Bolin or Mako did, and she prayed that they were okay. The thought of losing either one of them was a scary thought; she tried to push it out of her mind as she sprinted around a corner. She ran into an equalist and quickly shot a fire ball at him before he could respond. She punched his face and he groaned. Korra continued on.

As Korra turned the next corner she froze in shock. Bolin was leaning against a wall; his left eye was black and swollen. His nose was bleeding and there was a deep cut on his bottom lip. His body was covered in gashes and scrapes much worse than Korra's. Bolin saw her and his good eye widened.

Bolin looked at her, he frowned. He was injured and Amon took his bending, he couldn't even move. There was no way he could let Korra know though. He sighed and said, "Korra, you have to go on."

Korra frowned, "What, but why? You're injured." she responded.

Bolin shook his head, "No, I'm fine, I'm just…doing a final sweep, you need to go on, now" he lied smoothly. Korra looked at him with disbelief. Mako had believed it, now he just needed Korra to.

"Bolin-" she began but he cut her off.

"Go Korra, now." He insisted. Korra sighed.

"Alright Bolin, I'll see you in a bit." She said before running off. Bolin smiled, he knew she would be safe, he leaned his head back on the wall, he couldn't move.

The team had agreed to regroup at the entrance of the building and she had to get there fast, that's when she felt the building shudder, she saw a equalist without a mask run right past her, "This place is gonna blow!" he yelled. Korra's eyes widened and she gulped. One thought entered her mind, Bolin. She raced back around to where she last saw him and dashed around a corner to see him in the exact same spot. "Bolin!" she exclaimed.

"Wh-Hey, I thought I told you to get out of here, this whole place is going to-"he was cut off by the hug she gave him.

"Not without you, idiot!" She told him, voice cracking. Korra could feel the weakness in him, he shook his head. Korra feared the worst, she wondered if he encountered Amon, if he-. _NO!_ Korra thought to herself, Bolin was stronger than that, she knew it. The building gave a violent shake. Bolin fell to the ground, and leaned against the wall, Korra still latched onto him. He felt tears begin to fill his eyes, but he knew he couldn't let them fall. He had to be strong for her.

Bolin, gulped and spoke softly, his voice lost the usual bright tone it had even in the direst situations, "Hey…it'll be alright. I can't move or bend, I'll only slow you down. But you gotta get a move on, Mako is waiting for you" It was true. Bolin sent Mako on, not letting his brother know how serious his injuries were. Korra looked at him, her eyes filled with horror and disbelief. Bolin looked at her, his bright green eyes filled with sadness, but he gave the smallest smile.

"Bolin please," she begged as the tears began to fall. He shook his head again and hugged her tighter. "Please…don't" She pleaded. Korra couldn't bear the thought of him sacrificing himself. "I'll, I'll help you, we can get out of this, together" she insisted. "We can make it, I know we can." She whispered. Korra slowly helped him stand and he held her face in his hands. He touched his forehead to hers and spoke softly.

"I'm just the Funny Guy, Korra, I'm not supposed to be the one you run after" he gave another small smile. Tears began to stream down Korra's face; she didn't know what to say. He was sincere with his words and the building gave another violent shake, "Go" he shoved her as a huge piece of the ceiling fell where she once stood. She watched with terror and finally turned running to meet Mako before the building fully collapsed. She made it outside just as the building crumbled she hit the ground and sobbed. Mako ran over to her and held her.

"Korra what is it? What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern.

Korra didn't respond and looked at the rubble of the building "He saved me…" she said softly. Mako watched her with confusion, as she slid from his grasp and stood.

Korra stared at the rubble as the sun set and her tears continued to fall. She clenched her fists and hung her head, "Bolin…you were always more than the Funny Guy…" she admitted softly. But Bolin was no longer there to hear her confession.


End file.
